michiganfandomcom-20200216-history
Bay City
|subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_name2 = Bay |established_title = Settled |established_date = 1837 |established_title2 = Incorporation |established_date2 = 1865 |government_type = Commission-Manager |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Christopher Shannon |leader_title1 = City Manager |leader_name1 = Richard Finn |area_magnitude = 1 E8 |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = 29.03 |area_total_sq_mi = 11.21 |area_land_km2 = 26.34 |area_land_sq_mi = 10.17 |area_water_km2 = 2.69 |area_water_sq_mi = 1.04 |area_urban_km2 = 103.034 |area_urban_sq_mi = 39.78 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 34521 |pop_est_as_of = 2012 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 34932 |population_density_km2 = 1326.2 |population_density_sq_mi = 3434.8 |population_urban = 70,585 (US: 390th) |population_metro = 107,110 (US: 335th) |timezone = EST |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |latitude = 43° 35′ 42.18″ N |longitude = 83° 53′ 19.1″ W |latd = 43 |latm = 35 |lats = 42.18 |latNS = N |longd = 83 |longm = 53 |longs = 19.1 |longEW = W |elevation_m = 178.3 |elevation_ft = 585 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 48706-48710 |area_code = 989 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 26-06020 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0620777 |website = baycitymi.org |footnotes = }} Bay City is a city in Bay County, Michigan, located near the base of the Saginaw Bay on Lake Huron. As of the 2010 census, the city's population was 34,932, and is the principal city of the Bay City Metropolitan Statistical Area, which is included in the Saginaw-Bay City-Saginaw Township North Combined Statistical Area. The city, along with nearby Midland and Saginaw, form the "Tri-Cities" region, which has more recently been called the "Great Lakes Bay" region. The city is geographically divided by the Saginaw River, and travel between the east and west sides of the city is made possible by four modern drawbridges; Liberty Bridge, Veterans Memorial Bridge, Independence Bridge, and Lafayette Avenue Bridge, which allow large ships to travel easily down the river. The city is served by MBS International Airport, located in nearby Freeland, and James Clements Municipal Airport. Neighborhood * [[West Bay City, Michigan|'West Bay City']] is a section of the city on the West side of the Saginaw River that was a former city.Romig, Walter, L.H.D. Michigan Place Names. Detroit, MI: Wayne State University Press, 1986. 673 pages. & GNIS in Google Map *'Brooks' is located at the intersection of the Huron and Eastern Railway and Hotchkiss Road and Euclid Avenue where the borders of the City, Frankenlust Township and Monitor Township meet. History Leon Tromble is regarded as the first settler within the limits of Bay County, in an area which would become Bay City. In 1831, he built a log cabin on the east bank of the Saginaw river. Bay City was first established in 1837, and was incorporated as a city in 1865. In 1834 John B. Trudell built a log-cabin near the present corner of Seventeenth and Broadway. Trudell later purchased land that extended from his residence north along the river to what later became the location for the Industrial Brownhoist, making him the first permanent resident of what has become Bay County.Bay County Past and Present (Centennial Edition, 1957), p. 49 Bay City became the largest community in the county and the location of the county seat of government. Most of the county's agencies and associations are located here. The city shares common borders with Essexville and the townships of Bangor, Frankenlust, Hampton, Merritt, Monitor, and Portsmouth. Bay City was originally known as "Lower Saginaw," and fell within the boundaries of Saginaw County On June 4, 1846, the Hapton, or Hampton, Post Office opened to service Lower Saginaw. & GNIS in Google Map Citation: directoriesUSA. Michigan Business Directory, 2007/2008. 2007/2008. 12-Dec-2007. Variant Name Hampton Post Office Citation: Ellis, David M. Michigan Postal History, The Post Offices 1805–1986. 12-Dec-1993. The community was placed in Bay County, when the county was organized in 1857. It was at this time that the name was changed to Bay City. The Post Office changed its name to Bay City on Mar 22, 1858. While Saginaw had the first white settlement in this area in 1819, larger ships had difficulty navigating the shallower water near the Saginaw settlement. Due to this fact, many of the early pioneers moved to Lower Saginaw as it became clear its deeper waters made it a better location for the growth of industry which relied on shipping. By 1860, Lower Saginaw had become a bustling community of about 2,000 people with several mills and many small businesses in operation. In 1865, the village of Bay City was incorporated as a city. Rapid economic growth took place during this time period, with lumbering, milling, and shipbuilding creating many jobs. The early industrialists in the area used the Saginaw River as a convenient means to float lumber to the mills and factories and as a consequence amass large fortunes. Many of the mansions built during this era are registered as historical landmarks by the state and federal government. In 1873, Charles C. Fitzhugh, Jr., a Bay City pioneer, and his wife, Jane, purchased land and built a home on property bounded by Washington, Saginaw, Ninth and Tenth Streets, which later became the location for City Hall. Fitzhugh dealt on a large scale in wild lands and farms, being an agent for over of land in Bay County. During this time, Washington Avenue was primarily developed with residential homes. Businesses were concentrated along Water Street near the Saginaw River. As time went on, businesses started to expand along Washington Avenue. In 1891, the Fitzhughs sold the land to the City of Bay City for $8,500 "to be used for the erection of a City Hall and offices and for no other purposes whatever." Until 1905, the City of Bay City was limited to the east bank of the Saginaw River. when West Bay City was annexed. During the latter half of the 19th century Bay City was the home of several now-closed industries including many sawmills and shipbuilders. The Defoe Shipbuilding Company, which ceased operations December 31, 1975 built destroyer escorts, guided missile destroyers, and patrol craft for the United States Navy and the Royal Australian Navy. To maintain this strong Naval heritage, the Saginaw Valley Naval Ship Museum worked through the Naval Sea Systems Command to bring the USS Edson (DD-946) to Bay City as a museum ship. It was finally delivered to its temporary home in Essexville, Michigan on 7 August 2012. Another important part of the city's industrial history is Industrial Brownhoist, which was well known for its construction of large industrial cranes. Notable events in city history In September 1990, the tankship MV Jupiter was unloading gasoline at the Total Petroleum Terminal. A passing cargo ship, the Buffalo, moving at excessive speed, created a wake that caused the Jupiter to break free of its berth. A fire and explosion ensued, and one man drowned. There was considerable legal action taken, ultimately resulting in an adjudication that was subsequently appealed by the owners of the Buffalo. The findings of the Court of Appeals upheld the original decision, which assigned 50% of the responsibility to the Buffalo (for her excessive speed), 25% to the dock operator (for rotten wood pilings) and 25% to the Jupiter (for improper procedures in unloading her cargo).http://www.ntsb.gov/Recs/letters/1991/M91_45.pdf Gemini Calls on Riverside Park In January 2009, Bay City's wholly owned municipal power company, Bay City Electric Light and Power, installed a "limiter" device to restrict the receipt of power to the home of Marvin Schur, a 93-year-old customer who had failed to pay an outstanding bill in excess of $1,000. The Bay City Electric Light and Power policy was to install the limiter, and to notify the customer by trying to collect the amount due. City employees failed to knock on the door, and it was later found that Schur had a check already made out and had failed to mail it. Schur died from hypothermia in his home a few days later.http://www.wnem.com/news/18566890/detail.html#- The day following his death, Bay City Electric Light and Power removed the limiters from all households. It was later learned that Schur had willed his estate, estimated by family to be in excess of $500,000, to Bay Regional Medical Center. On October 12, 2010 the historic 113-year-old City Hall sustained significant damage as the result of an attic fire which caused the sprinkler system to run for nearly two hours. Most of the damage to the building was water damage from the sprinkler system and water used to fight the fire. The fire started in the midst of a $1.6 million roofing project. After an investigation, it was determined that a worker was using a grinder to cut off bolts in the area where the fire started, and sparks from the work started the blaze. Fire crews were on the scene for nearly five hours fighting the hard-to-access fire. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and is water. Despite declining population, Bay City remains (by a narrow margin over Port Huron) as the largest U.S. city by population on or near Lake Huron, much smaller than the largest cities on the other four Great Lakes: (Chicago, Toronto, Cleveland, and Thunder Bay). Bay City, along with Saginaw, and Midland make up the Tri-Cities Area, a sub-region of Flint/Tri-Cities. Bay City is sometimes regarded as being part of the greater Thumb of Michigan Area, which is also a sub-region of the Flint/Tri-Cities. Climate This climatic region is typified by large seasonal temperature differences, with warm to hot (and often humid) summers and cold (sometimes severely cold) winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Bay City has a humid continental climate, abbreviated "Dfb" on climate maps.Climate Summary for Bay City, Michigan Transportation Major highways * * * * * * : This short freeway was once a segment of US 23. It is now a connector freeway between I-75 and M-13. * * * * ]] Bridges Four modern bascule bridges allow transportation across the Saginaw River, which separates the East and West sides of Bay City. Lafayette Avenue Bridge, opened in 1938, carries M-13 and M-84 over the river. The Veterans Memorial Bridge, opened in 1957, carries M-25 over the river. Independence Bridge, opened in 1973, carries Truman Parkway over the river, replacing the earlier Belinda Street Bridge (built in 1893). Liberty Bridge, opened in 1990, connects Vermont Street (on the west side of the river) and Woodside Avenue (on the east side). Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 34,932 people, 14,436 households, and 8,546 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 15,923 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 89.7% White, 3.5% Black, 0.6% Native American, 0.5% Asian, 1.8% from other races, and 3.9% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 8.5% of the population. There were 14,436 households of which 31.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 37.0% were married couples living together, 16.6% had a female householder with no husband present, 5.6% had a male householder with no wife present, and 40.8% were non-families. 33.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.38 and the average family size was 3.04. The median age in the city was 35.8 years. 24.9% of residents were under the age of 18; 9.7% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 27.2% were from 25 to 44; 25.8% were from 45 to 64; and 12.3% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.7% male and 51.3% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 36,817 people, 15,208 households, and 9,322 families residing in the city. The population density was 3,537.1 per square mile (1,365.5/km²). There were 16,259 housing units at an average density of 1,562.0 per square mile (603.0/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 91.19% White, 2.72% Black, 0.74% Native American, 0.53% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 2.47% from other races, and 2.33% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 6.72% of the population. There were 15,208 households out of which 30.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 42.4% were married couples living together, 14.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 38.7% were non-families. 32.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.38 and the average family size was 3.04. In the city the population was spread out with 25.5% under the age of 18, 9.4% from 18 to 24, 30.5% from 25 to 44, 20.5% from 45 to 64, and 14.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 92.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.6 males. The median income for a household in the city was $30,425, and the median income for a family was $38,252. Males had a median income of $32,094 versus $21,494 for females. The per capita income for the city was $16,550. About 10.3% of families and 14.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.1% of those under age 18 and 10.5% of those age 65 or over. Government Bay City has a Commission-Manager form of government. The Mayor, who is elected to a four-year term, is the presiding officer of the City Commission and has the power to appoint some board and commission members, with the approval of the City Commission. The Mayor of Bay City is Christopher Shannon, who has served in that capacity since December 2010. Shannon replaced Charles M. Brunner, who has resigned Nov. 30 to prepare for his 96th District State House seat he takes in January. The City Commission has nine members, one from each of the city's nine wards. City Commissioners serve four-year terms. The terms of the Commissioners are staggered; the even-numbered wards are elected together (in years 1999, 2003, 2007, etc.), and the odd-numbered wards are elected together (in years 2001, 2005, 2009, etc.). City operations are managed by the City Manager, who is chosen by the City Commission. Representatives The City of Bay City is located in the following districts: * 5th U.S. Congressional District – Representative Dan Kildee (D) * 96th State House District – State Rep. Charles Brunner (D) * 31st State Senate District – State Sen. Mike Green ® Economy Michigan Sugar is based in Bay City. Top employers According to Bay City's 2011 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,City of Bay City CAFR the top employers in the city are: Culture Bay City is well known in Mid-Michigan for its numerous festivals and celebrations which take place during the summer months. Among them are the River Roar, St. Stan's Polish Festival, the Bay City Fireworks Festival, and the River of Time living history reenactment. Many of these events take place along one or more banks of the Saginaw River, often in Wenonah Park on the east bank or the larger Veterans Memorial Park on the west bank. The Bay County Historical Museum, located on Washington Avenue, is the designated repository for the records of the Patrol Craft Sailors Association and also contains numerous displays on local and regional history. Over the past several years, the museum has expanded significantly. It is housed in the former armory building on Washington Avenue, adjacent to the historic City Hall. The Bay County Library System includes two public libraries located in Bay City. The Scottish band the Bay City Rollers were named after this city based on the results of a dart thrown randomly at a map. Madonna was born here and once referred to Bay City as "a stinky, little town in Northern Michigan," on national television.Madonna: The Jane Pauley Interview, July 30, 1987, NBC Television The official Bay City flag is blue with the city logo on it. It has been changed from the original design.Flags of the World, Bay City, Michigan. The Things That Go Bump In The Night Film Festival is held annually in October. The festival presents films produced by local film makers in the horror, thriller and suspense genres. The event aims to provide a platform for local film makers to showcase their appropriately themed short films. The current venue for the festival is the Westown Theater in Bay City, Michigan.The Bay City Times, October 9, 2014: http://www.mlive.com/entertainment/bay-city/index.ssf/2014/10/westown_theatre_is_the_site_of.html. Legend and folklore Many local residents contend that the fictional lumberjack, Paul Bunyan, was based on an infamous lumberjack Fabian "Saginaw Joe" Fournier, a lumberjack who frequented the Bay City waterfront.Ancestry.com – The Truth About Folk Heroes Education library]] Schools serving the Bay City area Bay City Public Schools operates eight elementary schools, two middle schools, and two high schools. * Bay City Central High School * Bay City Western High School * Wenona Center (now closed and sold) * T. L. Handy Middle School * Bay City Western Middle School Bangor Township Schools operates three elementary schools, one middle school, and one high school. * John Glenn High School Essexville Hampton Public Schools operates three elementary schools, one junior high schools, and one high school. * Garber High School Bay Area Catholic Schools operates four elementary schools, one middle school, and one high school. * All Saints Central High School Bay-Arenac Community High School operates a charter alternative secondary school. * Bay-Arenac Community High School Mosaica Education Inc. operates a charter school, Bay County Public School Academy, serving grades kindergarten through 8th grade. Colleges serving the Bay City area * Delta College – Located in nearby University Center, Michigan, with an off-campus location in downtown Bay City * Saginaw Valley State University – Located in nearby University Center, Michigan Business districts * Banks Business District – Runs along Marquette Avenue from Ohio Street north to Harry S. Truman Parkway * Broadway Avenue Business District – Extending from Lafayette Avenue south to McGraw Avenue * Columbus Avenue Business District – From Washington Ave to Bay Medical Center Hospital * Downtown Bay City – Between Madison Avenue and the Saginaw River.Downtown Bay City * Johnson Street Business District – From Center Ave to Woodside St. * Lafayette/Salzburg/Kosciuszko Business District – Extends along Salzburg east to Kosciuszko (Lafayette turns into Kosciuszko). * The Midland Street Historic District – Located on the West side of the city near the banks of the river. Home to many popular bars in the city. * Industrial Districts – Morton Street, Harrison Street, Woodside Avenue, and the Marquette Industrial Center. Home to companies such as: General Motors Powertrain, SC Johnson & Son, Carbone of America/Ultra Carbon Division, Kerkau Manufacturing, Gougeon, and York Electric * Bay City Mall area (not located within the city limits, but in the adjoining township of Bangor Township) – Wilder Road at State Street Road. Includes Bay City Mall (JCPenney, Sears, Target, Younkers); other stores in area include Wal-Mart and The Home Depot *Water Street – home to Michigan's largest antique district Sites of interest * Appledore Tall ShipsAppledore Tall Ships – BaySail * The Arts Center/Studio 23Studio23 * State Theatre * Delta College Planetarium & Learning CenterPlanetariumHome Page Test * Bay County Civic Arenahttp://www.co.bay.mi.us/bay/home.nsf/Public/Bay_County_Civic_Arena.htm/ * The Bay County Historical MuseumBay County Historical Society * Bay City State Recreation Area * Center Avenue Historic District Media The city's main newspaper is the Bay City Times. Bay City is also part of the Flint-Saginaw-Bay City television market, and the Saginaw-Bay City-Midland radio market. Notable people * Bob Allman – Chicago Bears (1936) (Bay City Central HS) * Emil Anneke – German Forty-Eighter and US politician * Robert Armstrong – (1890–1973) American actor best known for starring role in King Kong * Rolf Armstrong (1889–1960) – American painter and pin-up artist * Edmund Arnold – the father of modern news design * Warren Avis – founder of Avis Rent A Car * Howie Auer — Philadelphia Eagles (1933) * James A. Barcia – U.S. Representative, state representative, and state senator. *Gary Bautell – Military radio broadcaster with the American Forces Network * James G. Birney – (1792–1857) Presidential Candidate 1844 and 1848 Liberty Party, a founder of Bay City. * Ruth Born – (1925– ) All-American Girls Professional Baseball League player * Nathan B. Bradley, first mayor of Bay City, U.S. Representative, state senator * Betsy Brandt, actress, Breaking Bad, the Michael J. Fox Show * Madonna Louise Ciccone, a/k/a Madonna – singer, actress was born in Bay City, grew up in Rochester, Michigan * Eric Devendorf – McDonald's All-American basketball recruit from Bay City Central HS, former starter at Syracuse University *Spoke Emery – Major League Baseball player *Eric Esch – Super Heavyweight Champion boxer, kickboxer, and martial artist * Troy Evans (b.1977) – NFL linebacker, Houston Texans, New Orleans Saints *John Garrels – silver and bronze Olympic medal winner. *Ernie Gust – Major League Baseball player. * Harriet Hammond – (1899–1991), silent film actress. *Bill Hewitt – Chicago Bears 1932–1936, Philadelphia Eagles 1937–1939, Phil-Pitt Steagles, Pro Football Hall of Fame. * Alex Izykowski – 2006 Winter Olympics Bronze Medalist in short track speed skating. * Edward Jablonski, (1923–2004) Noted author, American Music archivist and aviation-aerial warfare historian. * Jim Kanicki – Cleveland Browns, and New York Giants 1960–62 (Bay City Central HS). *Bruce LaFrance – Tantric Professional Musician and recording artist * Jerry Leahy – Pittsburgh SteelersJerry Leahy NFL Football Statistics – Pro-Football-Reference.com and Colorado State University – Orange Bowl on December 24, 1956 * John List – mass murderer. * Jason "The Michigan Kid" Lynch – professional billiards trick shot player. * George Kid Lavigne – Boxer, World Lightweight Champion 1896, and inductee of the International Boxing Hall of Fame (1998). * Terry McDermott – 500m speed skating Gold Medalist in the Innsbruck 1964 Winter Olympics. * John McGraw – businessman, co-founder of Wenona, Michigan, now part of Bay City, Cornell University philanthropist. * Tyler McVey – (1912–2003) actor. * Richard R. Murray, founder of Equity Schools Inc. and inventor of the Cristo Rey Network school model * James Joseph Raby – Rear Admiral, USN. * Emil F. Reinhardt, (1888–1969) Major-General US Army, commander of 69th Infantry Division during WWII. He was the first US commander to make connection with allied Russian troops. * Trenton Robinson- NFL safety, former Michigan State Spartans football player and 2012 NFL Draft pick.Michigan State University's Trenton Robinson poised to become first player from Bay City taken in NFL Draft since 1973 | MLive.com * Robert Rechsteiner (Rick Steiner) and Scott Rechsteiner (Scott Steiner) – professional wrestlers. * Annie Edson Taylor – The first person to ever go over the Niagara Falls in a barrel, and live to tell the tale. * Bob Traxler – U.S. Representative, state representative. *Charles B. Warren-(1870–1936) Distinguished Service Medal recipient, U.S. Ambassador to Japan and Mexico. * Dennis Wirgowski – NFL Player 1970–1973 New England Patriots & Philadelphia Eagles. * Patrick Yandall – Jazz Guitarist. * Frederick Morrell Zeder – Automotive Hall of Fame Member. Engineer for Allis Chalmers, Willys, and Chrysler. Sister cities * Ansbach, Germany * Goderich, Ontario, Canada * Lomé, Togo * Poznań, Poland References External links * City of Bay City, Michigan * Bay City Convention & Visitors Bureau * Bay Area Chamber of Commerce – Bay City * Category:Bay City, Michigan Category:Cities in Michigan Category:County seats in Michigan Category:Populated places on the Great Lakes Category:Populated places established in 1837 Category:Cities in Bay County, Michigan Category:Superfund sites in Michigan